conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Commonwealth
) Unido Mancomunidad ( ) Vereinigte Gemeinwesen ( ) Enat Samväldet ( ) |image_flag = Flag of the United Commonwealth.svg |image_coat = Great Seal of the United Commonwealth.svg |national_motto = Una stamus, dividui cadimus ( : "United We Stand, Divided We Fall") |national_anthem = Chimes of Indiana |image_map = |map_width = 300px |map_caption = |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = |demonym = Continental |membership = |government_type = |leader_title1 = Executive Secretariat |leader_name1 = Nathaniel Scribner (CPUC) |leader_title2 = Vice Secretariat |leader_name2 = Marie Laurent (CPUC) |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |legislature = National Assembly ( ) |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = From the |established_event1 = |established_date1 = July 4th, 1776 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = April 12, 1861 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = April 14, 1865 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |area_rank = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_rank = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = 13th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = 3rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_category = |currency = Commonwealth Dollar (Ȼ, Ȼ$) |currency_code = |time_zone = |DST_note = |drives_on = |cctld = .ucom |calling_code = +522 }} The United Commonwealth ( : Commonwealth Unifié, : United Commonwealth, : Vereinigte Gemeinwesen, : Enat Samväldet) officially the United Commonwealth of Continental States is a on the continent, it is a republic; organized as the successor of the and the after the . Comprised of nine states, three autonomous regions and two reservations, along with its continental holdings it also processes several overseas territories; mostly in the . It borders the Northeast Union and Michigan to the north, Brazoria and Teutonica to the west. It is a with a strong government, governed by a . It is founded on the political platform after the reorganization of the states after the Civil War by the with the creation of the United Commonwealth Constitution. It is one of the , and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. It is a founding and permanent member of the League of Nations. It is a member of the (NATO) and the American Organization for Security and Cooperation (AOSC), a military and economic alliance with the Republic of Quebec, The Maritimes, Newfoundland, , the , and the , with aims at preserving on the North American continent. Within the Conference of American States, it is the largest voting member, with 56 seats. It is an observing member of the Trans-Pacific Allied Community (TPAC) and is within the St. Louis Economic Zone. It is the the largest economy by , with $11.5 trillion, it exceeds the by only a few hundred billion. It has the 10th highest GDP , with $59,982. It is the worlds second largest manufacturer, and the third largest trading partner, behind China and the Kingdom of Sierra. It has a strong internal market, but has focused on the of its trade since the end of . It lacks in regards to its neighbors, and sourced primarily by from other members within the Conference of American States. It has a , with stronger regulations and a more aggressive approach to . It has a large , and the largest in the world. Its labor market has fueled its attraction of immigrants, and its is among the highest in the world. It is also a founding member of the , and the (IMF), and is the one of the largest contributors of in the world. Etymology History Colonial Virginia See Also: (1533-1603) sanctioned the expedition of Sir Walter Raleigh, and also authorized him a charter to being a colony north of . Some claim she is the namesake of the Virginia, with her disposition as the "virgin queen". ]] Virginia was designated as the oldest claim of the in North America when sent two explorers to explore the . Philip Amadas and Arthur Barlowe explored the coastal shores and discovered a local native tribal leader who went by the name of Wingina, which would later inspire the name of Virginia. Sir Raleigh's sanctioned exploration was the for the longest time was considered by scholars to be the first European exploration of the , but recent documents have pointed to that a suspected venture by priest , who was the vice church custodian of , was the first to explore Virginian shores. The exact location has been undetermined, but some clues have pointed to as being the settlement. , who was a captured and was educated by the Jesuits and accompanied Segura and ventured with the religious group as a translator was the ultimate downfall of the group. Within days of landing, Don Luis located his native village of and returned to the eight priests and massacred them, confiscating their clothes and food supplies. While disputed by many scholars, this story has carried itself as a folk story among who have portrayed as traitorous, vicious and were not the likeness portrayed during . Promoting colonization and development of the North American coast, the was incorporated under the and was given land rights to the Virginian mainland. Financing the first permanent settlement of the , the city of was founded on May 4th, 1607 as "Fort James" along the on a 1,561 acre island connected by a . It was almost entirely a , including several and . Because of the climate and setting, it was breeding ground for . Continuously members of the colony continued to die of , and and the population peaked at several hundred and fell sharply to around 60 members by 1610. became an influential leader of the colony and was instructing the practical establish of the colony. The colony began to fall even further into disarray when plagued the encampment and caused Smith to force compliance from the Indian chieftain to provide food to the starving settlers thus begging tensions between the white settlers and local natives. John Smith's tale was further romanticized by his relationship with who was the daughter of Powhatan, and the leader of the . When John Smith was captured by the Powhatan due to decayed relations, he was sentenced to death. Before being clubbed to death, Pocahontas's intervened and saved Smith's life. This tale was recounted in a letter to 1616, but its accuracy is still questioned by historians. In 1624, the Virginia Company was officially revoked of its charter by the British crown with authority being transferred to royal authorities as a . This transfer of power from private to royal authorities eventually speed the growth of the colony, and the creation of local governments was created. Eight were established, which held responsibilities in comparison to that of present day . Among the oldest surviving local government positions was the , which still to this present day conducts in rural counties. With the transfer of power from local private authorities and to the crown, the political nature of the colonies became intertwined with that of Britain. During the , those of Virginia were mostly loyal to , the current ruling monarch of England at the time; but this loyalty would not prevent the replacement of Governor Berkeley by . Cromwell, who ensured the creation of the installed , a moderate who decentralized the colonial government and finalized the creation of . Virginia's underlying support of the British monarch allowed for a heavy stream of staunch supporters of the monarchy to arrive within the colony. Because of Virginia's defiant support for the monarchy, who was reinstated during the , bestowed Virginia with the nickname of "Old Dominion", a name which it still bears today. Virginian attitudes towards the crown first began to sour when Berkeley was reinstated as the governor after previously serving a popular first term. His second administration was polluted with issues ranging from hurricanes, hostile Indians and economic strife. Attempting to implant his power against the odds of unpopularity, he suspended elections and established a autocratic authority over the colony. began his own militia of locals to defend themselves against the Indians, and became increasingly popular in Berkeley's Virginia. Bacon became the popular champion against Berkeley, which eventually lead to his election to the House of Burgesses. With lack of reform and gridlock within the legislature, Bacon took it upon himself to dispose of Berkeley's authoritarian regime. Nathaniel Bacon successfully took control of parts of Virginia, and rejected the authority of the colonial government and pleaded with the Crown to investigate the situation. Refusal to intervene against the influential landowners of the Piedmont, the crown called up the English Militia to assist Berkeley to put down Bacon and his accomplices. The ensuring conflict, now known as , was historically the first rebellion in the American colonies. Stemming from the differences between the frontier and the plantations, and the wealthy ruling class the rebellion has become a novelty among those of Kentucky, who have been sympathetic of the lower working class. Joining the rebellion were those of slaves who rebelled alongside that of the white indentured servants. This united cause, fueled by forced servitude, was seen as a future means of destruction of the social caste of Virginia. Attempting to divide the lower white working class and the African slaves, the Burgesses passed the . Bacon, along with his brigade in Jamestown declared the "Declaration of the People of Virginia" which outlined the dissent with the corruption, } and unfair taxation on the lower class. Before leaving the capital, the men burned down the capital in anger, Bacon along with his forces left Jamestown to secure other towns; but his campaign was cut short with his death in 1676 by . Leadership inside the rebellion was given to John Ingram, but without Bacon; followers soon became uninterested. Those who remained most faithful to the cause were executed by hanging. Frontiersmen who fought in the effort fled to the and Kentucky and eventually created the powerful support for within the western state. became increasingly ever popular within English markets, and pushed for the development of the Virginian societal system. Mass was incorporated to maintain production, which would later fuel the flames for the . One of the first colonial government inspections standards occurred with the viewing of harvested tobacco. In 1730, the House of Burgesses passed the , which required inspectors to grade tobacco at 40 specific state locations. Government oversight in the economy has continued, and has been a founding principle in the cooperation between state and business. Colonial Kentucky In 1541, nearly two years after Spanish explorer, started his expedition in ; accommodated with 950 and twenty four . Several studies have claimed that Soto entered Kentucky through the area around , and traveled 90 miles (140 km) to the banks of the . Along his journey through Kentucky, he entered the town of where he captured an assortment of native women and children while the Indian men were out laboring in fields. In fear of igniting a war between the two forces, Soto released the captives soon after. In 1669, explorer , navigated the and claimed the majority of its banks for the French colonial empire; which included Kentucky. During his exploration of the Ohio River, he encountered and ; explorers who were exploring the territories now known as , , and . Among the first attempts by English settlers to explore into the Trans-Allegheny region began in the 1640's under the royal governor of . Exploration was hampered in 1644 when natives continuously killed colonists, with a total of 500 colonists killed within that year. In 1673, sent Gabriel Arthur and James Needham from Fort Henry, equipped with four horses and several native American slaves, to make contacted with the . These men eventually reached an unrecognized Tomahittan town in Kentucky where John Arthur assimilated to the the tribes customs, assisting the tribes chieftain in revengeful raids on Spanish settlements. James Needham, returning home from the expedition without his confidante was killed in a brawl between him and his Occaneedchi guide. In 1678, the natives returned Arthur back to his English settlement who supplied detailed information about Kentucky. In the late 1700's, several expeditions were taken to explore and to settle the fertile lands of Kentucky. Among the first was who passed through the while on a hunting trip with his brother, . He would eventually return to Virginia, inquiring the aid of 50 settlers and his own family. Boone was hired by to map out and clear the which would allow for the flood of colonists. Henderson chartered the as an extra-legal colony that had little backing by the Virginia government. In 1776, his charter for the colony was invalidated by the Virginia General Assembly, declaring that the area would be known as . Being embroiled in the of the Revolution, the settlers were not only challenged by the wilderness but also by hostile Indians and British forces. American Revolution American Civil War (yellow) and the Kingdom of Sierra (orange) and the turmoil of the ]] lead the to victory in the , his sweeping victories caused fear in the southern establishment. The Republican Party was composed of influential who supported banning of slavery in all newly established . Before Lincoln was inaugurated, seven states seceded to form the . Former President rejected the calls for secession, but members of his party, including , ignored his pleas and proceeded to form a government in . Lincoln and the Republicans explicitly called for peace and assured that the administration would not use force to interfere with the institution of in the southern United States. Lincoln's attempt to calm the Southern states failed and the individual state governments seized several federal forts without any resistance. On April 12, 1861, Confederate forces fired upon in the bay of , demanding the relinquish the facility in the harbor. Brigadier General, , the commanding officer of the Confederate forces, focused the strengthening of the siege batteries around Charleston and berated the Fort until , after 34 hours, surrendered. Lincoln immediately called for to quell the rebellion; resulting in an additional four southern states declaring their secession. The war progressed relatively quickly, in the the Union forces made significant gains, while in the Eastern Theater the battles remained inconclusive. Confederate campaigns launched that same year into Maryland and Kentucky, waning popular support in the North. While the campaigns failed, the close proximity of Confederate forces damaged the North's public support for the war. By the summer of 1862, the Union had wiped out the Confederate naval forces and much of their western forces; allowing for Northern forces to seize . At the , General Buell successfully repelled Confederate troops during their aggressive campaign in central Kentucky, the tactical victory was essential in controlling the heartland. Lincoln issued the on January 1, 1863, changing the federal status of more than 3 million enslaved African-Americans; designated from "slave" to "free". This proclamation solidified support from the abolitionist bloc of the Republican Party and gave a moral importance to the war. 's offensive into was ended at the , with the loss of nearly 46,000 cumulative souls, the largest loss of human life during the war. It was the turning point of the war, with Southerners losing hope in the cause of a free Confederate States. With the strengthening of its , Confederate ports became depleted of military and industrial goods, and were unable to export its highly valuable cotton to oversees consumers; crumbling the economy. In 1864, the Union mustered its resources and manpower to push for the final attack on the Confederacy, a campaign to finish the war. lead his march to the Georgia coast after the . On April 9th, at the , Robert E. Lee surrendered, signaling the end of the war. Death of Lincoln, collapse of the Union Main article: On , 1865, pro-confederate and member, assassinated President Abraham Lincoln with a pistol at point blank range at the in Washington, D.C. during the showing of . Major attempted to prevent Booth from escaping but was brutally assaulted with a knife. Booth before dropping from the private box shouted " !", and in the process tore an American flag draped as decoration and damaged a framed portrait of George Washington. Major Joseph B. Stewart an attendee at the theater pointed at Booth as he dashed across the stage, shouting "Stop that man!" The crowd since the beginning thought the occurring events had been part of the play, but after the shouting from Stewart, the theater went into mass pandemonium. entered the residence of , the current Secretary of State and his son, , Assistant Secretary, at around the same time the chaos was ensuring at the Ford's Theater. Powell entered the home under the guise of delivering medicine to the Secretary, and before entering the room in which the Secretary slept shot the Assistant Secretary point blank in the frontal lobe, instantly killing him. Powell then entered the room, pushing the secretary's daughter aside and viciously assaulted William H. Seward while he was laying in bed. He was struck in his , causing the secretary to bleed out purposefully, dying within several minutes. ran into the house, resulting in a scuffle with Powell on the staircase before Powell escaped by horse. was assigned to kill Vice President , who was staying at the Kirkwood House in Washington on April 14th. At the approximately the same time as the shooting of the President and the Secretary of State, at 10:15, Atzerodt entered the room of Johnson and shot two shots at the Vice President in his abdomen. Security at the hotel rushed to the room to find the Vice President unconscious, along with the window opened. Several men attempted to pursue Atzerodt through the streets of Washington but lost him in the woods in the southern half of the district. Atzerodt rendezvous with the two assailants to an outpost along the banks of the . (1814 - 1888) convinced the and the remaining cabinet to relocate to . Hill's contingency plan prevented the complete dismemberment of the Union. Hill would later become the first Federalist Executive Secretariat. ]]In response to the three attacks, took control of the situation and established a temporary government in the parlor outside the room where Lincoln lied. At around 11:50, reports began pouring to Stanton that several groups had arose in the south, with Richard Launcelot Maury and , returning from Sierra to continue war against the Union, with several thousands of men. An elaborate conspiracy had infiltrated the government, allowing for Maury and his men to circle the city of Washington. and Stanton broke out into an argument over the next course of action, and causing the cabinet of the former President to scramble in moving the President and his family out of the capital building. Nathaniel William Hill, the residing commanding general in , outlined plans to the cabinet to move the government to the western city. General Hill instructed Stanton to recall the entirety of the Union forces in the south to the North. Several governors in believed it to be a coup, announcing they would reject any orders from Hill or Stanton. Bordering states, along with several Midwestern states loyal to the Republican Party followed the removal of troops. of Kentucky and of Indiana left for Louisville in order to help assist the move of the federal government. Ten of thousands of obeying troops departed for Kentucky, Indiana and Illinois, while a few thousand Northeastern troops remained defiantly. On the morning of April 6th, Maury and his men marched upon Washington sacking the cities federal building, burning the newly built capital building and . Chaos gripped the Eastern seaboard and the south in the weeks following, and the South rose up against the remaining troops left by the Northeastern governors. War of Contingency Having been appointed as the United States Ambassador to Russia in 1863, returned to Kentucky after receiving messages from Bramlette that the United States had fallen into chaos after the assassination. Clay returned on September 8th, 1865, noting that the city of Louisville had boomed with the extreme influx of solider and their families loyal to the Union. Clay outlined in his journal the bustling scene that the city had become and the chilling realization that the many patriots of the United States had fled to the birthplace of their beloved leader. Clay entered the makeshift capital building in the , meeting with the Secretary of War, the two governors of Indiana and Kentucky and General Hill. The coupled with the along with Lincoln's former cabinet and the remaining loyal members from the Federal House of Representatives and Senate declared that Cassius Clay lead the civilian government while Nathaniel Hill and Warren secretly formed to use all necessary powers to reclaim the former United States and to eventually bring to heel the nations of Brazoria and Sierra under the doctrine of American unionism. The states of Kentucky, Indiana, , , , and provided the initial bulk of the 100,000 volunteer soldiers. The Confederate States of Dixie was the first to detect the massive build up, and in the government tried to assemble the remaining coup regiments, but with most returning to their home states, Virginia and were forced to deployed their own state defense reserves. General invaded on March 18th, deposing the Democratic Party that was sympathetic to the Confederacy. The Hudson Republic and the New England Confederation deployed nearly 20,000 to defend where a several month siege occurred. Grant fortified so well that the Hudson feared the eventual loss of . On October 2nd, Grant and his forces attempted to cross the but were repelled quite easily. With the efforts in the west and south becoming more dire, Louisville reassigned several of Grant's troops to the other theaters. Cassius Clay reasoned that the Northeast would eventually rejoin the Union if the rest of the country had been reunified- pressuring the army to focus primarily in the deep south and in Missouri. Grant was instructed to lead peace talks in where the conflict was officially resolved on , 1866. General Hill's offensive into Virginia was disrupted by a outbreak while in the Tidewater region, forcing him to retreat on June 2nd, 1866. Cassius Clay along with the joint Assembly enacted , deploying every able body male above the age of 16. Hill provoked Robert E. Lee and his forces to follow him through the , defending against a possible counterattack by Virginian and North Carolina forces into the heart of Kentucky. On April 1st, Hill and his troops escaped from a devastating battle through the . Because of Lee and 's confidence that the remaining regiments could be destroyed before returning to Louisville they continued to follow Hill into Kentucky. General George Warren with his 40,000 volunteers and several tens of thousands of conscripted men had surrounded the bowl that was the Kentucky entrance to the Cumberland Gap- silently waiting for all of the Virginian and North Carolina troops to enter the city of . On April 15th, at approximately 2:30 AM the Battle of the Gap, with the firing of cannons and the deployment of flammable bombardments. Citizens in reported that they were awaken to a "fiery hue" that had engulfed the skies towards Middlesboro, with many claiming that the apocalypse had begun. The smoke caused the North Carolina and Virginia forces to surrender, which Hill and Warren accepted at 9:30 PM. Those who admitted to assisting in the coup against Lincoln were executed by for . Dixie and Hudson both agreed to terms of peace, opening talks of being readmitted to the United States through gradual admission. The Federal Republic of Missouri called it reserves when news reached that had been targeted by the Louisville government. United Commonwealth troops crossed the on August 27th, 1868, seizing the capital and held the governing administration under arrest. Cassius Clay became aware of the extensive on the eve of the invasion and claimed it to be the "moment of failure" for the cause of reunifying the . News of the invasion was headlines across the world, it was an unsettling grab for power against the western powers of North America. Sierran and Brazorian informants had discovered the cabal and relayed the conspiracy to their respected capital. Warren and Hill ordered the military departments to cut communication lines to Sierra and Brazoria after receiving a damning message from Clay. With the capturing of , the Prime Minister of Sierra, Royalist Richard Trist opened a special secession with the parliament, pushing for intervention. In his speech to the legislature he outlined that Sierra in cooperation with Brazoria would seek to prevent the United Commonwealth's imperialist gains. By sending ammunition and rations to insurgents in Missouri, Trist showed initial reluctance to send Sierran men to battle. In October, goods had reached Missouri troops, igniting anger in the military administration of the United Commonwealth. Warren sent letters to Trist, demanding he remove his support for the "traitorous states that usurped the president and the most holy union..", but most of the letters were ignored the letters and Trist continued to try and contact Clay who was still in a isolated bubble in Louisville. In September, members of the Sanctuary of Isachul destroyed tracks going through derailing a freight train, killing 13. In response, Trist deployed 6,000 troops to reestablish routes through Colorado and quell the activities of the Canaanites. also known as the "The Battle of the Wheatfield", the advancing troops of Brazoria and Sierra surrounded Warren and his 5th Indiana Regiment. Depicted in the famous photo located in the House of the General Assembly in , the 'Defeat of the Union in a Field', (1869), painted by Joseph Marquette has been a center of national passion and controversy. ]] Brazoria, Dixie and the Hudson simultaneously launched offensives into the United Commonwealth. The Sierran Crown Armed Forces began their deployment into Kansas and Missouri and began aiding militias against United Commonwealth forces. Dixie and the Hudson lead intensive naval battles in the along the coasts of New Jersey and Virginia- with the United Commonwealth effectively dismantling the two nations naval capacities. Local militias were the only defenses along the borders of the eastern states, with the actual armed forces continuing to fight in the west. Clay began formulating plans to begin peace talks with the opposing forces, but the military administration continued to push for war, even with dwindling resources. and the were blockaded and the effects on Louisville became more evident with each passing day. It was at the Battle of Salina that officially ended the United Commonwealth's will to continue its advances in North America. 6,000 Sierran and 4,000 Brazorian troops engaged with Warren's troops in a massive wheat field on the outskirts of , this was the first time modern armed forces used on a scale unseen before. Warren died in battle, completing the decay of the morale of the nation. Upon hearing the defeat of the Warren, General Hill began leading the retreat to the east, relinquishing control of the back to Missouri. While there wasn't any official surrender, Clay successfully regained control of Louisville from the military administration and began peace talks with the various nations, ending the War of Contingency. Declaration of Unification Because of the taxes levied on the economy to pay for the economy, the once robust market had collapsed in 1870, causing factories and farms to close. On August 4th alongside the Banks of the , 2,000 men of the various state governments of the United Commonwealth convened and pledged loyalty to the government of the new "United Commonwealth of America". Swearing to uphold the newly created Constitution of the United Commonwealth, an incredibly progressive document, created by the Federalist cabal and the Clay administration built a government heavily centered in Louisville. Within the Constitution, it provided that would be guaranteed the right to vote, along with giving women full . Powers granted to the government were much more extensive compared to that of the previous . States were abolished entirely and became the primary polity for the country. While the Federalist supported strict centralization, they understood the challenges faced when coming to administrate such a large country. The centralized government delegated the creation of nine districts that would be voluntarily formed by adjacent counties, allowing for tensions to be settled through leaving and joining other districts. Counties were given control over local taxes, but unlike the governments of the previous states, counties are not considered and could be reorganized by the central government at any time. The Federalist Party organized itself on the principles of protecting the new union, standardizing the centralize government and promoting . Federalist declared "...unconditional hostility against and a undying love for the ...", creating a narrative in support of the continuation of the War of Contingency. During the 1870 secretarial election, General Hill was selected for the Federalist ticket, campaigning against Cassius Clay who ran as an independent, creating a long history of independents holding office. Clay won the election on the promise to redevelop the economy, removing tariffs and rebuilding relations with the other nations of North America. These promises created resentment within the Federalist bloc, and in 1878 swept into power with the aid of the changing demographics of the country. African-Americans, along with Roman Catholics and city dwellers voted in droves for the Federalists, who supported the parties plans of centralized planning and . In this period, flourished and the nation began its long tradition as the worlds largest producer of whiskey and bourbon. In 1890, the Kentuckiana Tobacco Company was founded by Helena Michelson of New Albany, her company would eventually becoming the largest producer of tobacco goods in the world. began to grow ferociously after the Civil War, with the onset of being removed. Prominently arriving from , and , the groups brought their distinct traditions and political beliefs that would pave for the city political machines. Louisville attempted to rekindle its industrial heart, but the city continued to boom and bust in increments that became toxic for growth. Because of the incredibly unreliable growth, many turned to the Federalist cabal and its radical foreign policy for return to prosperity. In 1878, the general populace elected former General Nathaniel William Hill as the Secretariat, along with as the Vice-Secretariat (attempting to appease the Southern states still within the Union). The two were incredibly opposed in racial relations and in ideology, causing for some tense situations. In 1879, Hill attempted to form the , the first which caused conflict with former Democrats in the legislature, but was eventually passed by means of an executive order. World Wars Contemporary Government and politics , building alongside the in Warrenville, Kentuckiana. Built in 1897, it was the first building of the planned city outside of . ]]The United Commonwealth is , established as a that was built upon a and ideology provided by the former . It has reverted away from the in removing , abolishing the and forming the a known as the National Assembly of the United Commonwealth. Sovereignty for the individual states were revoked, establishing them as products of which may be modified or dissolved. Although, the integrity of the states have always remained, with only at select times has the national government intervened in the local government. The national government is divided into three branches; with the creating , approving treaties, controlling the federal budget and holding the powers of . The most drastic difference between the United States and United Commonwealth constitutions is in regards to the strength of the , which the United Commonwealth grants the authority to the Executive Secretariat veto powers, authority to create government departments, emergency laws and the ability to appoint members of the cabinet and the governors of the various states; acting as a representative of the Executive Secretariat in state affairs. The is comprised of the Supreme Court and the lower federal judiciary; they are appointed by the the Secretariat and interpret laws, overturning those which they find . Political parties Only two political parties are registered; the Civic Democratic Party, a party and the Federalist Party the primary party. The country operates on a voting system, and has prevented other political parties from successfully gaining recognition on the ballot box; having to register as politically . Some other major parties; although registered as independents within the National Assembly include the Continentalist, a with strong tendencies supporting a strong continental government through . The Patriotic Party, is the primary political party, it claims adherence to ideology, supporting special measures to preserve and its majority on the North American continent. Political party membership has remained relatively the same; as the Federalist Party has always remained the largest party by members, it currently has 37 million active voter. Before the unification of the Moderate Party and the Liberal Party into the Civic Democrats, the two parties held equally around the same party membership, with both totaling around 10 million each. The third largest party is the Continentalists with 5 million active voters, and the Patriotic Party with only 2 million. In the 80's and 90's the political strength of the Moderates and Liberals drastically increased as the parties membership were at their height, during World War II and the the Federalist were unmatched in membership and control of the government. Departments Foreign relations Economy The United Commonwealth's economy is the worlds largest economy by , and the second largest by . It is considered a country, with a strong affirmation to economics, with elements of , central and . It has a dominant although it is accompanied with strong oversight, that is the United Commonwealth Regulatory Committee (UCRC). The United Commonwealth Dollar is the national , that is used globally in . Its , the United Commonwealth Central Monetary Authority (UCCMA), and has extensive control over ; which are seen as precursor for the international markets. It is heart of the largest sector in , and is fueled by an abundance of . Its largest trading partners are those within the Conference of American States, with Brazoria and the Northeast Union being its largest trading partners. Although the combined market with Sierra and its processing of goods, greatly outweigh the transactions between the Eastern states. Culture Category:United Commonwealth Category:Altverse